Peredino Brando
Peredino Brando (ペデリーノ・ブルジョ, Pederīno Burujo) is an entrepreneur and the owner of the Mondo Unito private charity foundation and company stationed in Italy, serving as the magnate responsible for the management of the trade in Japan overseas. Taking on the public persona as the Quirkless president of the Mondo conglomerate, Peredino is secretly also the natural Quirk user of, ironically, the ability known as Miracle, and a notorious villain responsible for the extortion of black market goods and dealings with various associations across Europe's underworld. Originally being referred to as the Miraculous Hero: Darkbright (奇跡の英雄：ダークブライト, Kiseki Eiyū: Dākuburaito) during his time at U.A. High School, Peredino graduated at the top of his class by thinning out the competition, generating a number of fatalities throughout his time in school, inevitably becoming a pro hero shortly after graduating. However, after losing interest and growing relatively bored with his job, Peredino inevitably killed a number of his peers in dissatisfaction, with the addition to numerous villains in the span of a year, leading to a string of homicides before ultimately fleeing to Italy. Changing his name and identity by adopting an entirely new one while discarding his old one, Peredino began expanding his influence as the Evil Hero: King Cosmic (悪の英雄：宇宙王, Aku no Eiyū: Uchū-Ō). Appearance Gallery VillainID.png|Peredino's robed attire. Peredino Shirtless.png|Peredino shirtless. TTux.png|Peredino's tuxedo. King Cosmic Appearance.png|Peredino's villain costume. Personality Dull and fickle, talk Beauty in the moment, fleeting and lasting in a single instance, and destroying in the aftermath Friendship and sharing Kindness and liar love and destruction through Quirk Quirk and Quirkless Charisma and non-violence, ugly Vicious, violent, savage History A Miracle Worker Quirk and Abilities Miracle ( , Kiseki; lit. "False Hope") is an Emitter Quirk that allows him to share his Quirk with others, with Peredino being able to divide his strength and abilities among people and objects he touches, drastically weakening himself while causing those "infected" to experience a dramatic boost in their natural abilities and traits. Elevating their properties even further beyond their normal standards, the effects of his Quirk tend to differ between recipients, typically depending on their complexity—the more composite and varied the target is, the more pronounced his Quirk's power becomes. In simple objects and weapons, this translates to a boosted measure of their use (i.e. increased cutting, impact, durability, etc.). In people however, due to their complex design, Miracle bolsters a number of their characteristics to the degree he desires, enhancing features such as strength, endurance, natural healing, and Quirks, depending on the amount focus he places on trait in question. However, as a rule of thumb, the Quirk is unable to be used on itself, making it an impossibility to increase Miracle's already established abilities. After a period of time following it being used by Peredino, the objects or people in question receive damages proportional to the level of the boosts Miracle has given, to the point of inverting the beneficial effects into harmful ones. Much in the same way, Peredino is subjected to the same fate as well should he use it to bolster himself to the same degree. Moves Overall Abilities: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility: High Pain Tolerance: Keen Intellect: Equipment Trivia Category:Males Category:Males Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users